Harry Potter And The Order Of The Phoenix
by Buffyfan3932
Summary: A story based on what i imagine the 5th book may be like! Please R&R!
1. Misery from The Dursleys

Chapter 1 - Misery from The Dursleys  
  
Harry lay awake wondering what this year at Hogwarts was going to be like. Since every year he had close encounters with death; voldemort taking possesion of the back of Quirrels head: wanting the Philosphers Stone. The Chamber Of Secrets opening, petrifing students, everyone thinking he was Slythreins Heir, Sirius Black, Harry thought was out to kill him. And last year meeting Voldemort again after the third task of the Triwizard tournement.  
  
Harry remembered Cedric Diggory a nice lad who died not long ago because of him,Harry. Since Voldemort was hoping Harry would win the Triwizard tournement, but him and Cedric drawed. They travelled to Voldemort from the cup into his trap.Where Voldemort killed Cedric, then hoping he would kill Harry next but failed, again.  
  
Then Harry decided not to worry about what already had happened, and decided to get on with his school work, he needed to do. Since he was entering his fifth year at Hogwarts he had alot of homework to do.  
  
Hedwig swooped in through the open window carrying a letter. Harry got out of bed walked up to her, untied the letter and read:  
  
Harry,  
I hope you are well and are keeping out of trouble. I've been to see Viktor over the summer and i have arranged to meet him again.  
Cya soon, Hermione.  
  
Harry picked up a piece of parchment and wrote:  
  
Hermione,  
Good to know you're alright. I'm bored stiff here. Can't wait to go back to Hogwarts, when shall we meet up in Diagon Alley?  
Harry,  
  
He got up, placed the letter on his bedside table, since he thought Hedwig a rest. He went back to his homework, and decided to go to sleep 3 hours later.  
  
Early next morning Harry heard Aunt Petunia open the door slightly and slide in his breakfast. The Dursleys were still very annoyed with Harry about the incident last year, when one of Fred and Georges Ton-Tongue Toffees had been dropped onto the floor.Dudley had decided to eat it and his tongue was four foot long.The Durslyes started to ignore him again, but weren't too extreme(they were scared Sirius may come through the door any moment if they mistreated Harry).  
  
Harry got out of bed and dressed, starving he strode over to the tray which had cereal and orange juice on it. He had his breakfast, Hedwig woke up so Harry fed her the remains of his breakfast. Afterwards he gave her the letter for Hermione then Hedwig flew away, into the distance.  
  
A brown owl was swooping towards him carrying another letter, it dropped the letter then flew back out the window. Harry realised it was a school owl from Hogwarts.It read:  
  
Fifth year students will need the following books:  
An Easy Step-by-Step Guide To Appartion-Fleur Delacour  
Standard Book Of Spells, Grade 5-Miranda Goshawk  
Beast or Pet?-Ronald Demlow  
  
Harry realised the part veela girl who competed in the Triwizard tournment had written a book on appartion, he thought for a moment that she might be their teacher at Hogwarts. She did mention about she might be coming back this year...  
  
Two days later Harry got a reply from Hermione:  
  
Harry, I bet Fleur Delacour is our teacher, because she did write that book and she said she might be coming back this year. Great more Ron googling at her!But why are we starting apparation a year early? Im a prefect by the way!!  
Cya Soon Hermione  
  
She did have a good point, why apparation a year early? He wrote a reply tio Hermione congradulating her. He still hadn't got a message from Ron about going over the summer why?  
  
Harry's stomach rumbled, he was starving. He had had enough with The Dursleys, he climbed out of his window after packing up his trunk and carrying Hedwigs cage. He took the Knight Bus, had some rest, then he walked off the bus, watching it magickally disappear.  
  
He walked through the streets of London heading towards the Leaky Cauldron, a pub. When it came into view, he booked a room til the 1st of September when the Hogwarts Express would be leaving.  
  
Over the week he did some shopping in Diagon Alley, he had all his books, already. He remembered when he did this two years ago.Harry mainly hung out by the Ice Cream Parlour, the sun shining on him, mostly catching up with homework.  
  
Two nights before his birthday his owl,Headwig, returned to him. He was surprised because he would think it would be harder for him to find him. He gave her some food and she nibbled his finger, showing her affection.  
  
Surprised that she hadn't brought him a letter from Hermione, he went straight to bed. Still awake in his bed the clock stroke midnight. One day till his birthday...he couldn't help thinking one day till something bad will happen. 


	2. Intruder Or Not

Harry awoke at 12pm, realising that he needed some fresh air, he went back to Diagon Alley. In Quidditch Supplies he saw a brand new broom, Thundaga. He stared at the broom as life past by, quickly.This broom must be worth double the price of a firebolt, but he could never give up his firebolt. Sirius had given him that, and it was very precious to him.  
  
When Harry went back to his room in the leaky cauldron, Hedwig was acting strangely. She rattled her cage, which seemed in a rage of panic. He watched her carefully, she was in distress, he then moved forward towards her.  
  
"Hedwig, what's the matter?Why are you rattling you're cage like that?" When Harry had said these very words, she continued more furiously. He decided some food might calm her down, so he walked over to his bedside table, picking up various bits of food.  
Harry woke up 3 hours later feeling very dizzy, he seemed to have a memory block. He got up from the floor, saw a cage smashed to bits.  
He knew it from somewhere, but where? There were patches of blood near the remains of the cage. Everything came back to him suddenly, he lifted his hand slowly, nervous about what he was about to find. There was blood on his shirt, sudden pain came to him as he touched the wound, it seemed to be very deeply cut. Harry's guess was a sharp knife, had done it.  
  
He strode up to the bathroom, cleaned the cut up and bandaged it. He dashed back to his bedroom picked up a quill and a piece of parchment, he scribbled a quick note:  
  
Sirius,  
About 3 hours ago, Hedwig started acting wierd, she kept rattling her cage and then next thing i know, im on the floor with a stab wound in my stomach, and Hedwig's gone.  
Please help, Harry  
  
After Harry read through the note again, he realised he'd have till wait till the post office opened, to send it.  
  
He lay on his bed, it was 4'o'clock in the morning, what a great birthday present! Harry thought. He tried to make sense of what just happened, but there was no sense to it. Had Hedwig just come back? Harry thought, when a tapping noise came to the window.  
  
It was only Pigwidegon, Rons owl. He quickly opened the window for him, Pig was hyper as usual, he flyed around the room, energetically.   
Harry realised that it was now his birthday, when he saw a parcel.  
  
Harry, Happy Birthday! Hope everythings alright, mum has made you a cake and some fudge. I hope you like your present off me. How about we meet up in Diagon Alley on Tuesday? Hermione will be there as well, i think. Write back soon, Ron  
  
Harry was about to open the package when another owl came flying in the window, it was a snowy owl, but he didn't know this owl. Harry carried on ripping open the package from Ron, with the cake and fudge in. There was a rectangular piece of rock with 3 green splotches on it. There was a note in the warpping:  
  
Harry this is a nolopo it is where you can wish 3 times and it will come true, but if you wish is for badness,something bad will happen to you!  
  
Harry gazed at the small powerful rock, how could this make wishes? The snowy owl had brought a letter and a parcel too:  
  
Hi Harry,  
Happy Birthday! I've got an owl, she's called Ebony. I hope you like your present.  
Hermione  
  
Harry ripped open the parcel, it was a book. He looked at it Qudditch games and Strategies. Harry was very pleased with his presents,both owls had thrown off. So he would have to send their thanks later today.  
  
Hagrid hadn't sent Harry anything, that was odd. He had always sent Harry a birthday present, that was odd. He put his presents in his top draw, put his two birthday cards up, and went to bed.  
  
On Tuesday Harry set out to meet Ron and Hermione in Diagon Alley. He waited at Gringotts, the wizarding bank. As he waited he thought, Sirius hadn't sent him anything because their was no owl to send him something. He walked round the shops, he saw Neville Longbottom,Oliver Wood(who had left Hogwarts a while back) and Seamus Finnigan. He headed back to his room in the Leaky Cauldron, no sign of Hermione and Ron.  
  
He lay on his bed, then a sudden thought came to him. Did Hedwig sense what was going on? Did she have a vibe of an intruder? Why didn't Ron and Hermione show up? Only time would tell him. 


	3. The Incidental Clue

After Harry had had some sleep he felt a bit better, but it didn't change the fact of the happenings from the previous nights.  
  
Harry went over to the window, no sign of Hedwig, at all. He saw on the window sill blood with a few bird feathers, identical to Hedwigs. Then there were dents on it from someone pressing on hard with a quill when writing a letter. He looked very closer at it, and made out:  
  
Have to run quickly, Harry won't know a thing. I did a memory charm on him and stabbed him with a knife. I've written to you because i'm very weak and might not make it.  
See you soon ____ if i can make it.  
____  
  
Harry was annoyed because he couldn't make out the names of the sender and the reciever. Over the days he kept looking at the urface, trying to see if he could make out the names.  
  
Ebony, Hermiones owl was swooping in through the window. Harry was glad, this meant Hermione was ok. Ebony had a note which read:  
  
Harry it isn't funny at all, you and Ron not showing up. I was worried sick! You never wrote back, I haven't heard from Ron since we arranged to meet up. Very funny joke! I saw Ron's family, Fred and George with long looks on their faces, and Mrs Weasley and Ginny crying!  
Bye, Hermione  
  
What? Ron was missing? Harry had forgot to go down to the post office, so he went down sending Ron,Hermione and Sirius their letters. Harry thought something strange was in the atmosphere. Ron and Hedwig, who next?  
  
Doing his usual walk in Diagon Alley, in the corner of his eye he saw the Daily Prophet. He scanned it and realised 1 other person had gone missing, and it was confirmed that Ron had aswell. It was Viktor Krum who had gone missing last week, it all linked...Krum,Ron and Hedwig. All connections to his life.  
  
That meant Hermione could be in danger! He went into a book shop and glanced at books, just wanting to scan which ones there was. When in the corner of the shop, Hermione was there. Except she wasn't all there...  
  
Only her head was there...she must of apparted Harry thought.  
  
"Hermione, what are you doing here?" Harry asked as he rushed up to her.  
  
"Well i was alone in my house, with Crookshanks when i heard noises. Then i grew scared, so..."  
  
"How did you get here?"  
  
"Oh...i tried apparting, which apparntly didn't work."  
  
"But we don't learn it till this year! Why didn't you try doing one of your spells?"  
  
"Well, watever it was sounded so creepy and scary!"  
  
"We better go..."  
  
Harry was cut off, Hermione screamed out in pain... Harry realised the intruder in her house must be harming Hermione! No-one was safe, no-one in his life! 


	4. Hermione in real danger or false alarm?

Harry couldn't just stand there, he had to do something quick. He searched his brain for a way to rescue his friend...there was no hope.Then it came to him.  
  
"Hermione, do you think it would work if you try apparting over to the other side of the shop?"  
  
"I don't know but i'll try," Hermione mumbled a few words under her breath which Harry didn't catch. Then she started to vanish, Harry thought it was working when he wung his head to the other side of the shop, nothing. He saw that everyone was staring at him now in astonishment.  
  
"Isn't that Harry Potter?" A slumpy old witch said.  
  
"Did you see his scar!" A kid of about 10 whispered.  
  
"Was that his girlfriend? Hermione Granger, or whatever her name is!"  
  
All these sounds grew louder and louder, he couldn't pick a thought out of about a hundred. He had such a big headache, getting louder and louder, as the voices continued to talk.  
  
So he strode out of the shop, he started making his way to the post office, to send Sirius an owl. He explained in his quick note about Hermione, Ron and Krum missing(he already knew about Hedwig).  
  
Someone very familar was heading towards Harry with a sly grin on his face, Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Poor famous Harry Potter! Weasley has gone missing, probably scavaging for gold!"  
  
Harry ignored Malfoy, it wasn't the time right now he felt so lonely. The only thing that could make this worse was for someone to take Sirius away from him, but no one knew where he was so that was good.  
  
Harry decided he had the right to know what was going on, so he was going to his only connection with the Ministry of Magic, Mr Weasley. He knew it would seem kind of rude, Harry thinking about him self and going to them when their son is missing.  
  
A blinding pain came to his scar, but not the usual pain someone must be using magic on him, he realised it was his head that hurt not his scar. The pain was coming too immense he needed to find someone quick.  
  
Harry managed to get up when the pain was less, Draco Malfoy was still in the distance watching with a snigger. Harry had to see Dumbledore when he got back to Hogwarts, because everything he's going through is just to much of a crisis, that he felt like going into hiding with Sirius.  
  
He wouldn't be able to find the Burrow by himself, the only way is by floopowder, but he thought it was best not to distub them. Anyway he still had a week left in Diagon Alley he might see someone from the Ministry.  
  
When he arrived back in his hotel, he overheard a conversation from next door.  
  
"No but Molly, we all know where Ron is and Krum! They've both been kidnapped because of Harry! Their trying to take away everything for him so he feels so defenceless so he'll leave Hogwarts. They've already gotten to him a bit, because he left the Dursleys!"  
  
"Arthur i know, but have some sympathy for the boy! You have to say something about it in the Ministry, get extra protection for him or something to make him feel undefenceless!"  
  
"But Molly you know that i can't. It's not my department of work, and Fudges intrests are just like mine. We both want Harry protected, but it's against us!"  
  
"Even thought he's the Head Of The Ministry, come off it Arthur. You know you can!"  
  
Harry decided he'd heard enough, he had a new found gift of his, the nolopo. He could use it whenever he wanted for good. He decided it was time to use it and like Mrs Weasley said, become undefenceless! 


End file.
